fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 269
Fairy Tail Zerø: Dances with Blades is the 269th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 94th episode of the 2014 series. As the crew finally arrives at the port town of Hargeon, Precht decides to head out for a day of misadventures with Mavis in order to look for clues on Blue Skull. Their travels eventually bring them to a shady bar, that may or may not have the answers the duo is looking for. Summary With the crew nearing Hargeon, everyone begins to disembark, with Mavis continuously catching the ire of Yuri and Zera. Seeing the vast amount of commoners in port town gives Mavis glee as she begins to examine every store and attraction. Warrod notices an annoyed Precht, with the latter telling him they've come back empty-handed, with only two girls to show for, thus he heads off in order to search for clues on Blue Skull. Mavis, wanting to get to know the man better, joins him on his quest, while the others are tasked with going back to the inn. Once reaching the park, Mavis watches Precht get into many misadventures with the townsfolk, scaring off plenty of them and disturbing the serene peace of everyone's day. After all their run-ins, Mavis declares Precht to be an awkward but kindhearted fellow who is easily misunderstood, something which Precht shrugs off. Just as they talk, a young child with whom Precht previously had a misunderstanding thanked him for saving him, subsequently informing him of a shady bar which might carry the answers the duo is searching for. Arriving at the bar, Mavis and Precht are greeted by the rowdy bunch, going directly to the bartender whom they ask for any information about Blue Skull. The bartender states his unawareness of the Mage guild, pointing to the numerous guilds that appear daily in the town. After offering them a drink which they refuse, the bartender and the rest of the crowd mock them, prompting Precht to begin leaving. Mavis, however, exposes his words by saying they never mentioned if it was a Mage guild, wondering how the bartender knew the specifics of their quest. At a loss for words, some thugs appear behind the duo to apprehend them but are swiftly taken out by a vigilant Precht. Pulling out his bladed chains, he quickly wipes out all the attackers who pose a threat to them. Now countered, the shady bartender reveals to be a member of Blue Skull, pulling a lever which flips the floor tiles around the duo, casting a Magic Circle to trap them. Mavis realizes that the specific markings and glyphs are incorrect, stepping outside the circle completely unharmed. She then summons a humongous wolf, putting the bartender into a submission to relinquish all information he possesses on the Dark Guild, frighteningly obliged. Leaving the bar, Mavis reveals to Precht that her magical beast was only an illusion, as that is the entity of her Magic. With the information of Blue Skull inhabiting Magnolia now in their possession, the duo returns to the inn, passing by a young man on their travels back to the others. Characters in Order of Appearance #Zera #Mavis Vermillion #Warrod Sequen #Yuri Dreyar #Precht Gaebolg #Zeref Dragneel Battles & Events *Precht Gaebolg & Mavis Vermillion vs. Blue Skull members (started and concluded) Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used * * Abilities Used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons Used *Bladed Chain Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **All the scenes of Mavis and Precht locating information on Blue Skull throughout Hargeon prior to arriving at the bar. **Additional banter between the Blue Skull members towards Precht and Mavis' arrival. **Extended scene of the group disembarking in Hargeon and relishing their surroundings. *Neither Éclair or Momon make an appearance in the anime. Trivia *The intro scene of the group arriving at the port of Hargeon is a reference to the cover page of Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 4. Navigation Category:Episodes